1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a useful novel picolinamide derivative, a harmful organism control agent comprising said picolinamide derivative as an active component, and use thereof. The present invention also relates to a picolinic acid derivative as an intermediate indispensable for synthesizing a picolinamide derivative, and a process for producing the same.
2. Background Art
Certain picolinamide derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 242635/1995. This publication, however, does not disclose the use of the picolinamide derivatives as a harmful organism control agent. Further, the appearance of fungi resistance to existing various plant pathogenic fungi control agents has lead to an ever-increasing demand for novel plant pathogenic fungi control agents.